


See you again

by culfire



Series: Little Bag End [10]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culfire/pseuds/culfire
Summary: "Bilbo looked at the calendar worried. Next week was Primula and Drogo’s passing anniversary and he didn’t know how would it affect Frodo. He thought of letting it pass as if nothing happened, but it didn’t feel right. His cousins deserved to be remembered."10th part of Little Bag End series, based on "See you again" song.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: Little Bag End [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/448765
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	See you again

**Author's Note:**

> It's been long, I know. Last two years had been hard and harder has been to write this series, I try every chapter to show happiness even in Bilbo and Thorin's worst times but I found none for myself for a long time. I wrote this one few moths prior and I hope it makes you all smile. Thanks all of you for the kudos and reading, SPECIALLY for reading, 'cause that is what makes a story turn into something valuable.

Bilbo looked at the calendar worried. Next week was Primula and Drogo’s passing anniversary and he didn’t know how would it affect Frodo. He thought of letting it pass as if nothing happened, but it didn’t feel right. His cousins deserved to be remembered.

There was something Primula used to say when they were young, “Not all those who wander are lost” she told him that when he locked himself up after his father’s death. Bilbo didn’t understand it then. He got it with time, when he realised that even if he looked lost he knew what he wanted to do. That gave him the idea, something to remember his best friends forever. He sent the sketch to Bofur, who knew someone and got him an appointment.

“Uncle Bilbo?” Frodo’s voice got him out of his thoughts.

“Yes, darling?” The lad hesitated a little before asking.

“Are we going to do something special next Sunday?”

“What would you like to do?” he asked quite surprised.

“Would it be too bad if we go visit mum and dad?”

“Are you sure about it, sweetheart?”

“If you are too sad it’s not really necessary. I just thought it would be a good idea to go and tell them we’re alright, mum would be happy to hear it.”

“I think it sounds like the perfect idea, Frodo” the lad hugged him in thanks.

“Uncle?”

“Yes?”

“Can we sing them something?”

“Of course, I’ve got the perfect song for them.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, little one.”

Thorin found Bilbo on the garden when he arrived,  _ La vie en rose _ sounding smoothly on the night welcoming him home. He could smell the meat pie that awaited him in Bilbo’s kitchen and his belly made a growling sound, ruining the beautiful and relaxing moment. His neighbour giggled, letting his ukulele down, and got inside to get the pie. It happened many times that Bilbo got to observe Thorin while eating, mesmerized on his neighbour with a fond smile on his lips. That day wasn’t any different. 

“What's it?”

“What's what?”

“The way you look at me when I'm eating, what's with that?” That got Bilbo on a lovely shade of red, particularly bright on his ears. “So?”

“It’s just the way you seem to enjoy every bite of food you get, whatever you eat you look so awfully happy” he giggled. “It reminds me of dad, he was always so content when eating everything mum cooked, it makes me happy to see that face on you too.”

“If you keep cooking for me like that I’ll commit my life to your sole happiness.”

“I didn't know my cooking roused such feelings from you, mister Durin” Bilbo said playfully. 

“You have no idea how intense are the feelings aroused by your cooking skills, mister Baggins.”

“Shush, you big oaf! You are highly inappropriate, mister Durin!”

“It’s all Dis’ fault” he chuckled. “So, what it is?”

“What are you talking about.”

“You want to ask me something, what it is?”

“Am I so predictable?”

“Nope, it was just a feeling.”

“Are you busy next Saturday?”

“Not really, what do you need?”

“I’m getting a tattoo, for the anniversary” he explained, Thorin nodded understanding “I would really like for you to come with me.”

“Do you have an idea about what you want?”

“Yes! Want to see it?”

“I would love to.”

The sentence was handwritten by Bilbo, around it branches of an oak tree with leaves and acorns composed the perfect frame. On Thorin’s opinion the black ink perfectly suited his neighbour’s skin, it helped Nori’s talent to make the sketch Bilbo brought him real.

“It’s perfect” Bilbo said when it was finished. He looked so proud… After Nori gave them the instructions on how to take care of the tattoo, Bilbo had a brief chat with Bofur and left for home.

“Can I see it, uncle? Can I see it?” was the first thing Frodo said when they entered Thorin’s flat. Dis got him before the lad could harm Bilbo accidentally.

“Calm down, little one, are you sure you want to see it? It can be quite gross.”

“I can handle, Ms. Dis, I want to see uncle’s tribute to mum and dad. Please, uncle!”

“Alright, alright, just be careful, it’s still sore” he helped Frodo roll up his trousers to show the brand new ink on his leg. “So, what do you think?”

“It’s just perfect, uncle, mum would have love it.”

Sunday was the type of sunny perfect day that happened on the movies and somehow it was disturbing for Bilbo. Thorin, Fili and Kili had insisted on coming with them and both Baggins’ had agreed that some support was welcomed. Bilbo had insisted on bringing a portable piano and put it together in front of their relatives’ graves. Thorin recognised the first notes of  _ See you again: _

_ It's been a long day without you, my friend _ _  
_ _ And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again _ _  
_ _ We've come a long way from where we began _ _  
_ _ Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again _   
_ When I see you again _

  
Fili started with the rap base and Kili started to sing, Bilbo’s face was worth the two days they had spent practising in secret. Maybe he saw tears on his neighbours eyes, but he just ignored it for his sake and kept singing.

  
_ Dang, who knew? _ _  
_ _ All the planes we flew _ _  
_ _ Good things we've been through _ _  
_ _ That I'll be standing right here talking to you _ _  
_ _ 'Bout another path _ _  
_ _ I know we loved to hit the road and laugh _ _  
_ _ But something told me that it wouldn't last _ _  
_ _ Had to switch up _ _  
_ _ Look at things different, see the bigger picture _ _  
_ _ Those were the days _ _  
_ _ Hard work forever pays _ _  
_ _ Now I see you in a better place (see you in a better place) _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Uh _ _  
_ _ How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got? _ _  
_ _ Everything I went through you were standing there by my side _ _  
_ _ And now you gon' be with me for the last ride _ _  
_ _  
_ _ It's been a long day without you, my friend _ _  
_ _ And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again _ _  
_ _ We've come a long way from where we began _ _  
_ _ Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again _ _  
_ _ When I see you again _ _  
_ _  
_ _ (Aah oh, aah oh _ _  
_ _ Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) _ _  
_ _ Yeah _ _  
_ _  
_ _ First you both go out your way _ _  
_ _ And the vibe is feeling strong _ _  
_ _ And what's small turn to a friendship _ _  
_ _ A friendship turn to a bond _ _  
_ _ And that bond will never be broken _ _  
_ _ The love will never get lost _ _  
_ _ And when brotherhood come first _ _  
_ _ Then the line will never be crossed _ _  
_ _ Established it on our own _ _  
_ _ When that line had to be drawn _ _  
_ _ And that line is what we reach _ _  
_ _ So remember me when I'm gone  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got? _ _  
_ _ Everything I went through you were standing there by my side _ _  
_ _ And now you gon' be with me for the last ride _ _  
_ _  
_ _ So let the light guide your way, yeah _ _  
_ _ Hold every memory as you go _ _  
_ _ And every road you take, will always lead you home, home _ _  
_ _  
_ _ It's been a long day without you, my friend _ _  
_ _ And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again _ _  
_ _ We've come a long way from where we began _ _  
_ _ Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again _ _  
_ _ When I see you again _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Aah oh, aah oh _ _  
_ _ Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh _ _  
_ _ Yeah _ _  
_ _  
_ _ When I see you again _ _  
_ _ See you again _ _  
_ _ When I see you again _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Aah oh, aah oh _ _  
_ _ Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh _ __  
_ Yeah _ _  
_ __ When I see you again

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all.


End file.
